Misje w kamieniołomie
Misje w kamieniołomie (ang. Quarry Missions) – grupa misji możliwych do wykonania w kamieniołomach, w hrabstwie Bone County. Misje możemy rozpocząć, wchodząc w czerwony marker przy budynku w górnej części kamieniołomów. Zostają odblokowane po misji Wybuchowa sprawa. Główną nagrodą po ukończeniu wszystkich 7. misji jest dochód wynoszący $2 000 oraz możliwość ukończenia gry na 100%. Potem misje możemy wielokrotnie powtarzać po kolei bądź wybrać którąś używając odpowiedniego przycisku. Możemy wtedy bić swoje poprzednie rekordy czasowe. Nagroda po ukończeniu misji jest zależna od niej, jednak otrzymujemy ją tylko za pierwszym razem. Poszczególne misje zostały opisane poniżej: 1. misja Solucja Naszym zadaniem w tej misji jest zepchnięcie siedmiu skał w wyznaczone miejsce. Mamy na to 3:30 minuty. Przed rozpoczęciem, dla ułatwienia możemy zapoznać się z drogami prowadzącymi na dno kamieniołomu. Pierwsza skała znajduje się naprzeciwko wyjazdu, więc tutaj nie powinniśmy mieć problemów z zepchnięciem głazu, musimy wycelować w czerwony marker i delikatnie pchnąć skałę. Należy jednak uważać, aby nie wyjechać za bardzo do przodu, gdyż możemy spaść w dół, a następnie dachować. Wszystkie skały zostały oznaczone zielonymi strzałkami. Po strąceniu pierwszego głazu, skręcamy w prawo. Tam na wprost zauważymy drugą skałę. Po jej zepchnięciu zawracamy i skręcamy w prawo przy pierwszym możliwym skręcie i zjeżdżamy nieco niżej. Wtedy ukaże nam się skała nr 3. Po jej zepchnięciu wjeżdżamy ponownie nieco wyżej, a zauważamy czwarty głaz. Gdy go strącimy, zawracamy i jedziemy w miejsce, gdzie była umieszczona 3. skała (możemy również zeskoczyć, nie jest wysoko, lecz jeśli zrobimy to źle, buldożer może dachować i misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem). Jeśli zdecydowaliśmy się zjechać, to miejscu 3. skały zawracamy o 180° i znów zjeżdżamy w dół. Tam zobaczymy kolejną skałę – numer 5. Po jej zepchnięciu, naszym oczom ukaże się kolejny, szósty głaz. Znów go spychamy, a po prawej, nieco wyżej zauważymy następną skałę. Gdy dojedziemy na miejsce i ją strącimy, misja zakończy się, a my otrzymamy $500 nagrody lub, jeśli przechodziliśmy misję po raz kolejny – wyniki. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 1 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie misji Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 1 - 2).jpg|Objaśnienie zadania Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 1 - 3).jpg|Zepchnięcie 2. skały Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 1 - 4).jpg|Zepchnięcie 5. skały Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 1 - 5).jpg|Zepchnięcie 7. skały równoznaczne z ukończeniem misji 2. misja Solucja Tym razem naszym zadaniem jest zepchnięcie beczek z bombami w środku w wyznaczone miejsce przed upływem czasu. Po rozpoczęciu wsiadamy do buldożera. Pierwsza beczka została umieszczona za budynkiem, spod którego rozpoczynamy misje. Należy ją przesunąć w czerwony marker. Beczki zawsze są oznaczone na radarze kolorem zielonym, natomiast markery – kolorem żółtym. Ponadto, nad beczkami znajduje się zielona strzałka (tak, jak w przypadku skał z misji 1.). Po przepchnięciu każdej bomby po kilku sekundach zostanie ona zdetonowana, dlatego należy jak najszybciej stamtąd uciekać. Po przesunięciu pierwszej beczki, zjeżdżamy w dół kopalni, skręcając w prawo zaraz za wjazdem. Bomba jest umiejscowiona przy żółtym dźwigu, marker nieco wyżej. Podjeżdżamy do beczki, zawracamy i pchniemy ją w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca. Po wykonaniu tego na dnie kamieniołomu pojawi się kolejna beczka. Znów zawracamy, jedziemy ponownie w stronę dźwigu, później skręcamy w prawo i zjeżdżamy na sam dół. Beczka nie jest zbytnio oddalona od markera, jednak pomiędzy nimi znajduje się koleina, która może utrudnić dostarczenie bomby. Ostatnia beczka jest ulokowana, na południowy zachód od poprzedniej. Przesunięcie jej jest najłatwiejsze, ponieważ na swojej drodze nie spotkamy żadnych utrudnień. Po przepchnięciu misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Otrzymamy $1 000, ale tak, jak w przypadku 1. misji – tylko za pierwszym razem. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 2 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie misji Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 2 - 2).jpg|Przesunięcie 1. beczki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 2 - 3).jpg|Przesunięcie 2. beczki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 2 - 4).jpg|Przesunięcie 3. beczki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 2 - 5).jpg|Przesunięcie 4. beczki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 2 - 6).jpg|Ukończenie misji 3. misja Solucja W 3. misji za zadanie mamy zniszczenie wywrotki zamachowców. Pojazd ucieka na zachód, w stronę Fort Carson, a my mamy go zniszczyć w dowolny sposób używając tej samej wywrotki. Po rozpoczęciu od razu wsiadamy do podstawionego pojazdu i wyruszamy w pościg. Wyjeżdżamy na główną drogę i kierujemy się w stronę Fort Carson. Wywrotka zamachowców jest oznaczona na radarze czerwonym punktem. Przy dobrym tempie powinniśmy dogonić ją niedaleko Ammu-Nation. Teraz mamy możliwość zniszczenia jej na trzy sposoby: * Wielokrotne uderzenia – metoda dość czasochłonna, niezalecana, gdy mamy mało czasu. Po prostu uderzamy wielokrotnie pojazd zamachowców, aż jego pasek wytrzymałości spadnie do zera. Wtedy zacznie się palić. Jeśli zamachowcy zdołają z niego wyjść, dobijamy ich jakąkolwiek bronią lub przy odrobinie szczęścia i dużej ilości miejsca możemy ich rozjechać. * Dachowanie lub zepchnięcie do wody poprzez silne uderzenie – metoda rzadko używana, trudna do wykonania, lecz skuteczna. Po zauważeniu pojazdu wroga, rozpędzamy i staramy się, aby wywrotka zamachowców obróciła się na dach lub, jeśli jesteśmy w pobliżu wody, wpadła do niej. * Użycie broni – metoda najprostsza, bo wroga wywrotka ma tak niską wytrzymałość, że wystarczy kilka strzałów z M4, aby zniszczyć ciężarówkę. Tak czy siak, gdy wywrotka zostanie zniszczona, a zamachowcy zabici, misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 3 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie zadania Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 3 - 2).jpg|Ruszenie za wywrotką wroga Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 3 - 3).jpg|Doścignięcie pojazdu… Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 3 - 4).jpg|… oraz jego zniszczenie (w tym przypadku za pomocą Miniguna) 4. misja Solucja Ciała zamachowców z poprzedniej misji zostały schwytane! Naszym zadaniem jest przetransportować je na dno kamieniołomu, a następnie zrzucenie do ognia. Po rozpoczęciu misji wsiadamy na Sancheza i pędzimy do drugiego wjazdu do kopalni. W tym celu musimy objechać ją dookoła, najlepiej tuż przy czerwonym płocie. Gdy dojedziemy do drugiej bramy zeskakujemy z motoru i szybko wsiadamy do wywrotki. Wracamy do głównej bramy tą samą drogą, a następnie czym prędzej zjeżdżamy na dno. Po dojechaniu we wskazane miejsce obracamy się tyłem do ogniska i za pomocą odpowiedniego przycisku (domyślnie "NUM 2") zrzucamy ciała. Musimy dobrze wycelować, bo jeśli ciała nie wpadną do ognia, misja zakończy się niepowodzeniem. Gdy jednak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, otrzymamy nagrodę w wysokości $3 000, jednak tylko za pierwszym razem. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 4 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie misji Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 4 - 2).jpg|Dojazd do wywrotki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 4 - 3).jpg|Wyruszenie wywrotki z ciałami Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 4 - 4).jpg|Zjazd w dół kopalni Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 4 - 5).jpg|Zrzucenie ciał do ognia równoznaczne z ukończeniem misji 5. misja Solucja Tym razem nasze zadanie jest nieco łatwiejsze. Musimy przetransportować materiały wybuchowe, znajdujące się w beczkach na wywrotce. Podobnie, jak w poprzedniej misji, nie możemy upuścić żadnej beczki przed dojazdem do wyznaczonego miejsca. Po rozpoczęciu wsiadamy do ciężarówki, wyjeżdżamy na główną drogę i kierujemy się na północ. Należy uważać na inne pojazdy, ponieważ przy większej kraksie materiały mogą wybuchnąć. Przy Ammu-Nation znajdującym się w małym miasteczku, skręcamy w lewo, przejeżdżamy przez tory, następnie kierujemy się na drogę prowadzącą pod górę, nadal na północ. Gdy zauważymy lotnisko, zjeżdżamy na pas startowy i jedziemy na jego drugi koniec. Tam zatrzymujemy się przy czerwonym markerem i tak, jak w poprzedniej misji, używając odpowiedniego przycisku, zrzucamy beczki. Ciekawostki * Pod koniec tej misji występuje ciekawy bug. Gdy zatrzymamy na pasie lotniska przy czerwonym markerze i zaczniemy zrzucać beczki, otrzymamy nietypową premię: „''PODWÓJNA PREMIA ZA SZALONY WYCZYN 1800$''” (kwota ta może się wahać od $1 790 do $1 810). Dla potwierdzenia można porównać screeny #5 i #6. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 5 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie misji Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 5 - 2).jpg|Wyjazd na główną drogę Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 5 - 3).jpg|Przejazd koło Ammu-Nation Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 5 - 4).jpg|Dojazd do lotniska Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 5 - 5).jpg|Dotarcie na koniec pasa startowego Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 5 - 6).jpg|Zrzucenie beczek równoznaczne z ukończeniem misji 6. misja Solucja Naszym zadaniem jest oczyszczenie torów z beczek, w których znajdują się materiały wybuchowe. Po rozpoczęciu wsiadamy szybko do buldożera i jedziemy w wyznaczone miejsce. Najpierw kierujemy się na północ, a później ostrożnie wjeżdżamy na tory. Teraz musimy zepchnąć 10 beczek przed przyjazdem pociągu. Wszystkie oddalone są od siebie w mniej-więcej równych odległościach. Wszystkie beczki spychamy na prawo, wystarczy lekko uderzyć, a one same się sturlają. Gdy na zegarze pozostanie ok. 12 sekund, pojawi się informacja, że pociąg nadjeżdża, lecz nadal mamy czas na ucieczkę z torów. Gdy pociąg przemierzy cały odcinek, na którym wysypane były beczki, misja zakończy się powodzeniem. Ciekawostki * Pociąg ten jedzie z prędkością większą niż może osiągnąć podczas normalnej rozgrywki lub podczas, kiedy steruje nim gracz. * Jeśli nie zepchniemy beczek w wyznaczonym czasie, a pociąg przejedzie po którejś z nich, wybuchnie ona, lecz nie uszkodzi pociągu, a on pojedzie dalej. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie misji Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 2).jpg|Wjazd na tory Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 3).jpg|Zepchnięcie jednej z beczek… Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 4).jpg|… i kolejnej Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 5).jpg|Zepchnięcie ostatniej beczki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 6).jpg|Przejazd pociągu Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 6 - 7).jpg|Misja ukończona 7. misja Solucja Na terenie kopalni zginął policjant! Musimy pozbyć się jego zwłok i motoru. Po rozpoczęciu wsiadamy na Sancheza i zjeżdżamy na dno kamieniołomu. Aby to przyspieszyć, możemy się rozpędzić i balansując motorem, zeskakiwać na niższe piętra. Po dotarciu na dół, przesiadamy się do Dozera. Teraz musimy przepchnąć motor i ciało do wyznaczonego pola. Najlepiej najpierw zabrać się za motor, ponieważ jest bardziej oddalony od celu. Po zepchnięciu motoru ruszamy po ciało. Tu należy uważać, ponieważ powierzchnia jest nierówna. Po dopchnięciu ciała na miejsce, wysiadamy z buldożera i biegniemy do motoru, którym tu dotarliśmy. Podjeżdżamy nim w górę, do dźwigu. Przy nim znajduje się wywrotka. Można ułatwić sobie transport celów na pojazd, przestawiając go na dowolną pozycję. Teraz wchodzimy do dźwigu i odpowiednimi przyciskami (w rogu pokażą się wskazówki) przenosimy cele na wywrotkę. Gdy to zrobimy, wsiadamy do ciężarówki i jedziemy do głównej bramy kopalni. Następnie pokaże się na radarze miejce, gdzie mamy wyrzucić ciało i motor. Ostrożnie przejeżdżamy przez autostradę, gdyż pojazdy jeżdżą z dużą prędkością i często dochodzi do kraks. Po udanym przejeździe na drugą stronę drogi, podjeżdżamy do wody. Istotną rzeczą jest, że nie wolno nam wpaść do wody wywrotką przed ukończeniem misji. Tak więc odwracamy się tyłem do brzegu i za pomocą odpowiedniego przycisku zrzucamy cele. Jeśli wpadną do wody, misja zakończy się powodzeniem, otrzymamy nagrodę pieniężną, a kamieniołom będzie generował dochód w wysokości $2 000. Ciekawostki * Ciało policjanta wygląda tak samo jak ciała zamachowców z 4 misji. Zwłoki są oparte na modelu policjanta z terenów Los Santos. * Motocykl wepchnięty do markera staje się niematerialny i można przez niego przejeżdżać. Galeria Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 1).jpg|Rozpoczęcie misji Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 2).jpg|Wejście do buldożera Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 3).jpg|Zepchnięcie motoru Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 4).jpg|Zepchnięcie ciała Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 5).jpg|Wejście do dźwigu Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 6).jpg|Złapanie ciała Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 7).jpg|Wrzucenie ciała do wywrotki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 8).jpg|Złapanie motoru Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 9).jpg|Wrzucenie motoru do wywrotki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 10).jpg|Wejście do wywrotki Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 11).jpg|Dotarcie do głównej bramy Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 12).jpg|Jazda w kierunku brzegu Plik:Misje w kamieniołomie (SA - 7 - 13).jpg|Misja ukończona Ciekawostki * Gracz nie może rozpocząć żadnej z powyższych misji, jeśli jest poszukiwany. en:Quarry Missions ru:Карьерные миссии